Friends
by Forever Cullen
Summary: Friends in the first part of a three part series that tells the story of how two teenagers went from friends to happy ever after.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I hope you all enjoy this story and please don't forget to review x**

**Friends**

The halls of Camelot high looked so much scarier than they do on the outside, full of people wishing to impress their rich parents or just show off, this was the last place anyone would think a small village boy would be going to high school.

Merlin Emrys sighed as he walked thought the double doors of Camelot high.

He knew that making friends would be next to impossible, seeing as he didn't have daddies money to spend or come from a family that had old money or any money for that fact, Now don't get me wrong they weren't poor, but they only had enough to get by, Hunith, Merlin's mother saw his scholarship as a god send. She always worried about her son, he was too smart for the small school in Ealdor and she wanted the best for him, even if that meant sending him away to live with her brother, Gaius, during the school term.

Merlin wanted to be just like his uncle, a Doctor and Camelot high would give her son the best change to get into a good college and become what he would try so hard to be.

Merlin had to watch his mother work herself to the bone and when he was old enough he got a small job at a local diner every week he would give him mother all of his pay check, of course Hunith made sure that her baby had some of his hard earn cash in case he saw anything he like while out with his friend.

Now having to move to Camelot, so that he can attend Camelot High meant that he had to give up his job, but once Merlin had settled into his small little room, he had sure to go out and find a similar job close to his new home and not too far from his school.

Even those he was looking forward to his first day, he was also fearing it, after all he knew he had no place in a school like Camelot and as Merlin walked towards the officer, he could feel the eyes of every student in Camelot high thinking the same thing.

Arthur Pendragon was from old money and one of the richest students in Camelot high.

Arthur was the prince of Camelot as his friends would call him, and Arthur loved it made him feel empowered somehow.

Arthur's parents, Uther and Ygraine, wanted the best for their son, not the same as the other. Uther Pendragon wanted his son to take over the family business, find a wife and have an heir where Ygraine wanted her son to be happy, she knew that Arthur wanted to help people and become a doctor; she also wanted him to find a nice young man that would love him for him. Unlike Uther who did not know that his son was gay, Ygraine had found out when she accidentally walked in on him while he was watching porn and masturbating.

Arthur had panicked and when he saw his mother next morning Arthur wanted to explain but his mother just handed him a pack of condos and a lock for his door, saying that she loved him but never wanted to see that again.

Arthur worked hard at school but he also messed around with his friends, Arthur had never once done a day's work in his life.

But Arthur was blind as to why so many people in Camelot high loved him so much, what he didn't know was that his friends didn't like him but his money and that no one really like Arthur as a person.

Arthur had just turned the corner to go to English when he noticed a raven haired beautiful looking lost.

Arthur knew right away that he was a new kid, and judging by his cloths he was a scholarship kid, but for some reason that didn't really seem to matter when he looked at the beautiful before him.

"You lost" Arthur said

People had started to stop so they could watch the scholarship kid get put in his place, but Arthur just wanted to know, wanted to protect him.

But when Merlin's blue eyes looked up and meet Arthur's, Merlin blushed at just how sexy he thought Arthur to be.

Arthur started to feel something deep in his stomach, something strange and it was all because of this blue eyes beautiful.

Looking into Arthur's eyes Merlin could see just how pure Arthur soul was, and even if it was a fool's hope, he hoped that this god was gay and single.

"Yes, I'm looking for English room B" Merlin replied smiling up at Arthur

_God that smile_ Arthur thought as his Heart when into over drive

"Well you're in luck, I'm heading there myself" Arthur smiled

The students watching disliked Arthur for being so nice to the thrash and soon word spread around the whole school.

When Merlin and Arthur walked into English together, everyone had already taken their seats and Arthur found that his normal seating parent, Vivian had moved from the back role to seat next to Sophia, leaving Merlin the seat next to Arthur.

Arthur knew what they were doing and he kinda wished that he didn't have to do what he needed too so that he could keep his friends.

But as they sat down Merlin turned to Arthur and smiled

"Hi, thank you, I'm Merlin" Merlin held out his hand waiting for Arthur to take it

Arthur looked down at Merlin's hand and then back up to Merlin.

_It was now of never_ Arthur thought

"I didn't ask" Arthur sneered hating the look of hurt that crossed Merlin's face

"Sorry" Merlin replied

Arthur watched Merlin though the corner of his eyes all though the lesson, Merlin would always put his hand up and have the right answer, he would never miss a chance to take notes, Arthur even saw that Merlin was organised unlike Arthur who at the end of the day could never for the life of him find his notes in his mess notebook.

When the ball rang so the students could move onto their next lesson, Arthur waited for Merlin, he wanted to make sure the guy didn't think he was an ass, after all if his hated him then how would Arthur get him to go out with him.

When Merlin walked out the door, Arthur jumped to lost in thought that he almost missed him

"I'm Arthur" He said catching up to the other male

"I didn't ask" Merlin snapped

Arthur grabbed Merlin's arm stopping him

"I'm sorry about back in the class room" Arthur said smiling

"Look I get it, your some big shot in school and if your nice to the scholarship kid your get bumped down to loser I'm guessing" Merlin replied looking Arthur right in the eyes

"OK so I was an ass, but we can still be friends" Arthur said hoping

"No, look I didn't come here to make friends with the rich kids or be in any ones way. I know you all think I don't belong here and hey your right but I worked hard for this scholarship so that I could get into a good college and become a doctor. I'm not going to let any one of you rich kids stop me from making my mum proud so No the answer will always be no" Merlin said storming off

Arthur stood there for a moment letting Merlin's word sink in

No one had ever said No to Arthur, but that was not the point, the point was that the more he learned about Merlin Emrys the more he realised that they have a lot in common, they both want to be doctors to help people, they both wish to make their mother's proud of them and they both had word hard to get where they were now.

"I won't give up Emrys" Arthur muttered before walking towards his next class.

When Lunch had finally around, Arthur hoped to see more of Merlin; he didn't like the fact that they only had the one class so far, but as Arthur walked into the lunch hall the whole room went quite.

"Creepy" Arthur muttered

Arthur headed over to get himself a sandwich, feeling the eyes of everyone in the hall watching him.

"I take it because I was not an ass, you all hate me" Arthur said looking around the room

No one answered him

"Fuck you all" Arthur said walking out and slamming the door as hard as it would go.

**Thank you all for reading and don't forget to review x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Friends **

Arthur had gotten outside and realized that he had left without his lunch; Arthur knew he couldn't just walk back in there so that only left him with either going without lunch or trying to sneak out of school and go to KFC but before he could choose which sounded more fun Arthur spotted Merlin sitting under a tree.

Merlin had always brought his own lunch to school it gave him the time he wanted for himself, that one hour every day was his the other 23 were for sleeping, work, school and homework.

In that one hour Merlin would take out an old medical book he got from his uncle and he would read it while eating his lunch, sometimes he brought his sketchbook and draw whatever was around him.

Merlin was paying far too much attention to the trees around Camelot high that he did not hear Arthur sitting down next to him, until Arthur spoke

"I want to be a doctor I want to help people and save lives but most of all I want to make mum proud"

Merlin looked up from his drawing and looked at Arthur a little confused

"I want to say how sorry I am" Arthur looked into Merlin's deep blue eyes and smiled

"Ok, but I'm still not going to be your friend" Merlin replied

"Then I guess I'm a loser" Arthur leaned back into the tree and closed his eyes

"You have friends I'm sure" Merlin said trying to understand why he cared so much

"Nope, I'm beginning to think I never had any real friends" Arthur sighed

"I'm sorry to hear that, is it because you're an ass?" Merlin said trying to make the other boy laugh

It worked; Arthur let out a small chuckle and smiled at Merlin

Arthur enjoyed just sitting next to Merlin and watching as he sketched out the way the trees moved in the wind and how the sun shines down on them making them look beautiful

Merlin looked over at Arthur when the other boys stomach started to became very noises

"Sorry, never got any lunch today" Arthur said feeling a little embarrassed

"Here you can have half of my sandwich, its prawn mayo" Merlin said getting his lunch box out of his rucksack

Arthur smiled and thanked Merlin for the sandwich

For the rest of the hour they sat under that tree and talked about almost everything, they shared Merlin's lunch between the two of them and laughed when they both put their hand into the crisp packet

But the end of lunch Arthur and Merlin felt as if they had known each other for years, Arthur even offered to drop Merlin off at home after school

"Thank you but I've got work after school" Merlin said putting his sketchbook and lunch box back into his rucksack

"Work?" Arthur asked a little confused

"I work so that I can help my mum pay the bills and get the food shopping of course she always gives me back half of my pay check knowing I wouldn't take it all back. She said I should buy something nice, but I'm put my half into the bank so that I can pay for college" Merlin explained

"Wow that's really kinda sweet" Arthur said smiling at Merlin who blushed

"Thank you" Merlin replied

"So where do you work?" Arthur asked

"Umm that small diner called 'The Great Dragon' I think its run by a man called Kil or something" Merlin answered

"Kilgharrah, yah I know the place" Arthur smiled

Arthur couldn't have been happier to have Merlin in his Maths class, they sat next to each other helping the other when they got stuck, Arthur had never had this kind of fun before and he was sad when the bell went meaning that he would have to wait till tomorrow to see Merlin again.

As both boys walked out of the classroom talking about who had what and Arthur offering to give Merlin a lift to the diner, they didn't notices Mrs Nimueh smiling at the pair.

"It's good to see Arthur finally have a real friend" She said to an Empty Classroom

Arthur had gotten changed and was waiting to see what they would have to do today when someone sat down next to him, Arthur turned to see Leon smiling at him

"So you and the new kid seem to be hitting it off"

"Yep, he's great and he wants to be a doctor can you believe it? A doctor" Arthur smiled

Leon had never seen his nephew smile that way before and he knew Arthur was falling may he had already fallen for the boy.

"Come on, can't have them thinking I'm going easy on you since were family" Leon joked standing up and calling the class to order

Arthur walked out of the gym and smiled when he saw Merlin waiting for him

"Is that ride still on offer?" Merlin asked

On the way to 'The Great Dragon' Merlin and Arthur talked about their lesson for tomorrow, Merlin's first day and even the upcoming dance.

When Arthur pulled up out front of the diner Merlin smiled and said his good byes and that he would see Arthur at school, but Arthur had other plans instead of driving off Arthur got out of his car and walked with Merlin into the diner.

"Awe the other half has finally found that, that makes it whole" Arthur turned from watching Merlin to look up Kilgharrah

"What?" Arthur asked confused

"If you wish to stay and watch the boy you must order" Kilgharrah replied

"Umm a coke please" Arthur asked unsure

"I don't take orders" the older man replied before walking away

As the weeks went the boys found themselves falling into a routine, they would share their lunch under the tree, Arthur would drive Merlin to the diner and wait round till he was finished so that he could drive him home.

Both boys were falling in love with the other and hoping that the other felt the same.

One night Kilgharrah had come to Arthur table and handed him an apron saying that if he wanted to stay and not order then he must work. Arthur laughed and took the apron; he smiled when Merlin said that he would finally get his hands dirty.

Arthur loved it, the diner was small, never very busy and it meant that from 3:30 to closing time Arthur could hang out with Merlin.

Of course Arthur and Merlin made some new friends that even when to Camelot high.

There was Gwen that was saving up to become a nurse who was secretly in love with lance, Lance wanted to be a police man like his father, he wanted to save the world one bad guy at a time, he also loved Gwen.

Then you had the only couple in the ground Gwaine and Percival, Gwaine wanted to be a teacher, he loved sports and history and he wanted to teach that so others would love it as well, Percival wanted to become a doctor and one day marry Gwaine and adopt some rug rats.

Arthur was happy with his little group, even those kids at school called them losers they didn't care they would all sit under the tree and share their lunch while talking about what they wanted out of life.

One night Gwen walked over to Arthur, who was in the kitchen laughing with Merlin and Gwaine while they were on their break

"Arthur your dads here" Gwen informed him

They watched as the colour faded from Arthur's face

"Oh man that sucks" Gwaine said getting a slap on the back of the head from his boyfriend

"Order up" the chief called out

"I'll take it Arthur don't worry" Merlin said smiling at Arthur

"No, I've got it Merlin. It's OK" Arthur said walking out of their little staff room and over to the kitchen grabbing the plate and walking out into the diner

"That's one brave guy" Gwaine joked once Arthur had left the room, both Merlin and Percival slapped him over the head this time

Arthur could see his father sitting down at the table next to the one he had to go to

"You hate me don't you" Arthur muttered to himself

Uther watched in shock as his son came out of the kitchen wearing an apron and carrying a tray over to the table next to him, once Arthur was finished hand out the food to table 5 Arthur turned and walked over to his father's table

"What can I get you dad?" Arthur asked a little scared

"You work here" Uther said pointing to the table he was sitting at

"Yes" Arthur replied

Uther blinked a few times before he got up and pull his son into his arms

"I'm proud of you Arthur, not many kids that have rich parents would do what you're doing" Uther said pulling back and smiling at his son

"Thanks, umm you might want to order before kilgarrah gives you an apron" Arthur laughed

"Awe yes, so tell me son, what's good here?" Uther asked sitting back down in his seat

After that Uther became a regular at the diner, he even brought Ygraine with him; they were both happy that their son had found friends that like him for him and not his money. While Uther thought that his son was secretly in love with Gwen, Ygraine knew better, she always did say that she as the brains in the relationship and she was right.

Ygraine noticed the way her son would like at Merlin and the way Merlin looked at his baby boy, and she knew that her son was in love

The night of the dance was getting closer and Arthur wanted to take Merlin, he had been dreaming about holding the skinny other man since they had first met in the hallway.

A week before the dance Lance walked over to Gwen and pulled her into his arms and kissed her, the whole diner started to cheer; Ygraine would have loved to have seen her husband's face when Lance kissed the girl her son was meant to be secretly dating.

"I'm happy for them, they will be so happy together don't you think?" Merlin asked Arthur

Arthur turned to face Merlin and his minded when blink, how could he go after that, it was so unfair, now Arthur had to do something to out shine the happy couple

"Go to the dance with me?" Arthur blurted out

It wasn't want he wanted to say, he wanted to do something big but Merlin's smile told him he didn't have to

"I would love to" Merlin blushed

The rest of the week passed without Arthur or Merlin really knowing it, they were so court up in their happy little bubble.

Arthur keep dressing and redressing trying to find the perfect outfit that would make him look sexy to Merlin; Unknown to Arthur Merlin was doing the exact same thing

Arthur could not contain his happiness when he saw Merlin walking out of his uncle's house wearing a beautiful black tux

"Hi" Merlin smiled

"You look wow" Arthur said lost for words

"Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself" Merlin replied

The dance was filled with people having fun and getting told off for PDA, Ygraine smiled when she saw her son and his date come into the hall and looked over at her husband who was paying no attention to their son

"Shall we dance?" Arthur asked Merlin pulling him onto the dance floor

Merlin laughed and wrapped his arms around Arthur as a slow dance began

Uther had come back to give his wife her drink when he saw his son dancing romantically with another man

"If you're anything other than supportive Uther Pendragon you won't be getting anything from me for a year, do I make myself clear, you stop our son from being happy there will be no sex at all" Ygraine said taking her drink and walking off to mingle

"That woman sure knows how to have me by the balls" Uther muttered

Back on the dance floor Arthur was looking at Merlin and smiled

"Can I ask you something Merlin" Arthur wondered

"Of course" Merlin answered

"Will you be my boyfriend?" To Arthur it had seem as if time had stopped while he waited for Merlin to answer

Merlin smiled and kissed he blond he loved so much

"Does that answer your question" Merlin winked.

Arthur laughed and kissed Merlin.

**Thank you for reading and please don't forget to review.**


End file.
